1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to apparatuses for calming a baby and facilitating sleeping, and more particularly to infant bed apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the early stages of a baby's life, sleeping, crying, diaper changes and feeding are part of a routine that is performed multiple times a day. The most desirable time of that routine can be a calm baby and the peaceful and quiet environment that a sleeping baby can provide for the caregiver. Therefore, there is a need for an infant bed apparatus that can create a safe sleeping environment for the child, with the option of a soothing motion to help calm the child and prolong a few more precious moments of quiet time for the caregiver.